ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Fanmade idea)
Current First-run original animated series *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2009-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-present *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016-present) First-run acquired animated series *''Greeny Phatom'' (2002-present) *''Iggy Arbuckle'' (2008-present) *''E's World'' (2010-present) *''Mixels'' (2014-present) *''Angry Birds Toons'' (2015-present) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2016-present) *''Supernoobs!'' (2016-present) Second-run acquired animated series *''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (2016-present) Reruns *''The Annoying Orange'' (2012-present) *''KaBlam!'' (1998-present) *''Greeny Michael'' (2008-present) On Hiatus *''Hero: 108'' (2010-Hiatus) *''Tower Prep'' (2010-Hiatus) *''Robot & Monster'' (2012-Hiatus) *''Team Toon'' (2012-Hiatus) *''Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' (2013-Hiatus) Future *''SmoshToons!'' (Summer 2016) *''Wild Grinders'' (late 2016) *''Pinky Malinky'' (2017) 90s' Planet 90s' Planet is a late-night block on swim which features Cartoon Network shows that debuted in the 1990s'. This block will premiere in 2016. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996-2006) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1994-2006) *''The Moxy Show'' (1993-2000) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1995-2000) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1995-2007) *''Cow & Chicken'' (1997-2004) *''I Am Weasel'' (1997-2005) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' (1993-2010) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (2012-Hiatus) Former *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1995-2011) *''6teen'' (2008-2011) *''Alien Dawn'' (2014) *"All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series" (1998-2002) *Arthur (1996-2009; now on Tooncast) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2011) *''Alvin & the Chipmunks'' (1993-2004) *''Animaniacs'' (1997-2001) *''Aquaman'' (1994-2000) *''Arabian Knights'' (1992-2000) *''Astro Boy'' (2004) *''Atom Ant'' (1992-2006) *''Atomic Betty'' (2004-2005) *''Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy'' (1992-2006) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002-2011) *''Bakugan'' (2008-2012) *''Barney Bear'' (1992-2006) *''Batfink'' (1994-2000) *''Batgirl'' (2013-2014; now on Tooncast) *''Batman Beyond'' (2001-2004) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1998-2005) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2011-2012) *''Battle of the Planets'' (1995-2000) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (1998-2001) *''Beetlejuice'' (1997-2002) *''Ben 10'' (2005-2010) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008-2010) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010-2011) *''BeyWheelz'' (2012) *''Big Bag'' (1996-2003; 2005-2007) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1993-2004) *''Blue Dragon'' (2008) *''Bobb'e Says'' (2009) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) *''Breezly & Sneezly'' (1992-2000) *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' (1994-2000) *''Bugs & Daffy Tonight'' (1992-1995) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1995-2004) *''CB Bears'' (1995-2004) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2011) *''Capitol Critters'' (1995-2000) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1994-2000) *''Cardcaptors'' (2001-2002) *''Cartoon Planet'' (1995-2000; 2012) *''Casper & Friends'' (1996-2006) *''Casper & the Angels'' (1995-2000) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1994-2005) *''Cave Kids'' (1996-2001) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1993-2000) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1994-2004) *''Chaotic'' (2009-2010) *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (2008-2009) *''Chowder'' (2007-2011) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' (1993-2000) *''Class of 3000'' (2006-2011) *''Clue Club'' (1994-2004) *''Code Lyoko'' (2004-2007) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002-2011) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999-2011) *''Cow & Chicken'' (1997-2004) *''Crusader Rabbit'' (1994-2000) *''Cyborg 009'' (2003-2005) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2005-2006) *''Danger Mouse'' (1999-2008) *''Dastardly & Muttley'' (1992-2005) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1997-2001) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (2009-2012) *''Devlin'' (1992-2000) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996-2008) *''Dingbat'' (1994-2000) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1993-2000) *''Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1993-2000) *''Down Wit' Droopy D.'' (1992-1995) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2003-2008) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1998-2008) *''Dragon Ball'' (2001-2008) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2006) *''Dragon's Lair'' (1996-2000) *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2012-2013) *''Droopy'' (1992-2006) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003-2005) *''Dude, What Would Happen?'' (2009-2012) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1997-2001) *''Duel Masters'' (2004-2006) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (1993-2004) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (1999-2011) *''Ellen's Acres'' (2007) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003-2007) *''Fangface'' (1993-2000) *''Fantastic Four'' (1992-2007) *''Fantastic Max'' (1992-2000) *''Fantastic Voyage'' (1994-2000) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1995-2003) *''Felix the Cat'' (1992-2005) *''Firehouse Tales'' (2005-2006) *''Fish Police'' (1994-2000) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2012) *''Fraidy Cat'' (1996-2000) *''Frankenstein Jr. & the Impossibles'' (1992-2000) *''Freakazoid!'' (1997-2003) *''Funky Phantom'' (1994-2004) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1995-2000) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1994-2000) *''Galaxy High'' (1995-2000) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1992-2000) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1995-2002) *''Generator Rex'' (2010-2011) *''George & Junior'' (1992-2006) *''George of the Jungle'' (1995-2000) *''George of the Jungle'' (2007-2010) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005-2007) *''Godzilla'' (1993-2003) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' (1992-2000) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1995-2000) *''Goosebumps'' (2007-2009) *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' (2005-2006) *''Gormiti'' (2009-2011) *''Grim & Evil'' (2001-2007) *''Gree Yoshi'' (1997-2003) *''Grojband'' (2013-2014) *''Gumby'' (1997-2004) *''Hamtaro'' (2003-2005; now on Qubo) *''Happy Harmonies'' (1992-2005) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (2005-2007) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1996-2002) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002-2004) *''Heathcliff'' (1994-2000) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch'' (1992-2003) *''Herculoids'' (1992-2003) *''Hero High'' (1995-2000) *''Hero: 108'' (2010-2011) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004-2006) *''Hokey Wolf'' (1992-2002) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1992-2005) *''Huckleberry Hound'' (1992-2006) *''IGPX'' (2005-2006) *''Idaten Jump'' (2006-2007) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1992-2000) *''Incredible Crew'' (2013) *''Jabberjaw'' (1994-2004) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2004-2005) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1995) *''Jana of the Jungle'' (1995-2000) *''Jason of Star Command'' (1994-2000) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997-2007) *''Johnny Test'' (2008-2016) *''Jonny Quest'' (1992-2004) *''Josie & the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1992-2004) *''Josie & the Pussycats'' (1992-2004) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004-2006) *''Justice League'' (2001-2004) *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (2003-2005) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2013) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005-2010) *''Late Night, Black & White'' (1993-2006) *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' (1992-2000) *''Little Robots'' (2005-2006) *''Looney Tunes'' (1992-2007) *''Loopy De Loop'' (1992-2005) *''MAD'' (1993-2012; now on TBS) *''MAR'' (2006-2007) *''MGM'' (1992-2006) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2005-2007) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (1992-2004) *''Malachi Tyrus'' (1994-2011) *''Marmaduke'' (1994-2000) *''Martin Mystery'' (2004-2009) *''Max Steel'' (2001-2004) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2007-2008) *''Megas XLR'' (2004-2005) *''Metajets'' (2010) *''Mew Mew Power'' (2005-2006) *''Mighty Man & Yukk'' (1994-2000) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (1997-2004) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (1999-2004) *''Mister T'' (1994-2003) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (2002-2003) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2004-2005) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (2000-2002) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2001) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (2001) *''Moby Dick & Mighty Mightor'' (1992-2000) *''Motormouse & Autocat'' (1992-2000) *''Mucha Lucha'' (2005-2009) *''My Dad's a Pro'' (2010) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2011) *''Naruto'' (2005-2009) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (2003) *''Ninja Robots'' (1995) *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (2012) *''O Canada'' (1997-2000) *''One Piece'' (2005-2008) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) *''Outlaw Star'' (2001-2002) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2004-2006) *''Pac-Man'' (1995-2000) *''Paw Paws'' (1992-2000) *''Pecola'' (2003-2005) *''Peppa Pig'' (2005-2006) *''Percious Pupp'' (1992-2000) *''Pet Alien'' (2005) *''Peter Potamus'' (1992-2006) *''Pink Panther & Sons'' (1995-2000) *''Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks'' (1992-2005) *''Pokémon'' (2002-2012) *''Popeye'' (1992-2005) *''Pound Puppies'' (1992-2000) *''Princess Natasha'' (2006) *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' (1992-2000) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1992-2006) *''Rainbow Brite'' (1995-2000) *''Rave Master'' (2004-2005) *''ReBoot'' (1999-2003) *''Redakai'' (2011-2012) *''Regular Show'' (2010-2013; now on Toonami) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2004) *''Richie Rich'' (1993-2000) *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-A-Long'' (1992-2000) *''Road Rovers'' (1998-2000) *''Robotboy'' (2005-2010) *''Robotech'' (1997-2003) *''Robotomy'' (2010-2011) *''Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (1992-2005) *''Roger Ramjet'' (1994-2000) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1999-2001) *''Rude Dog & the Dweebs'' (1996-2000) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (2003-2005) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1994-2006) *''Sailor Moon'' (1998-2001) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001-2008) *''Saturday Supercade'' (1992-2000) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011-2012) *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' (1992-2004) *''Scooby-Doo & Scrappy Doo'' (1994-2008) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (1994-2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2013-2016) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (1992-2006) *''Sealab 2020'' (1992-2004) *''Secret Squirrel'' (1992-2006) *''Sharky & George'' (1996-2000) *''Shazzan'' (1992-2004) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2000-2004) *''Shirt Tales'' (1992-2000) *''Silverhawks'' (1997-2001) *''Sinbad the Sailor'' (1996-1998) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2003) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2008-2011) *''Sky Commanders'' (1995-2000) *''Slamball'' (2009) *''Small World'' (1996-2004) *''Snagglepuss'' (1992-2006) *''Snooper & Blabber'' (1992-2004) *''Space Ghost/Dino Boy'' (1992-2006) *''Space Kidettes'' (1993-2000) *''Space Stars'' (1992-2000) *''Speed Buggy'' (1992-2002) *''Speed Racer'' (1996-2004) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1996-2000) *''Spike & Tyke'' (1992-2010) *''Squiddly Diddly'' (1992-2000) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2009) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003-2005) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008-2012) *''Static Shock'' (2004-2006) *''Stoked!'' (2009-2010) *''Stickin' Around'' (1994-1996; 1996-2012) *''Storm Hawks'' (2007-2010) *''Sunday Pants'' (2005-2006) *''Super Chicken'' (1996-2000) *''Super Friends'' (1994-2000) *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' (2003-2005) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2000-2005) *''Survive This'' (2009) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011; now on Toonami) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' (1994-2000) *''Taz-Mania'' (1996-2003) *''Team Galaxy'' (2006-2007) *''Teen Titans'' (1994-2000) *''Teen Titans'' (2004-2010) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003-2007) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' (2000-2002) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1996-2004) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!'' (1994-2008) *''The Addams Family (1973)'' (1992-2000) *''The Addams Family (1992)'' (1996-2000) *''The Adventures of Batman'' (1993-2004) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1992-2003) *''The Adventures of Superboy'' (1993-2000) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1994-2004) *''The Amazing Spies!'' (2010) *''The Banana Splits'' (1992-2000) *''The Batman'' (2005-2006) *''The Big O'' (2001) *''The Biskitts'' (1994-2000) *''The Bob Clampett Show'' (2000-2001) *''The Brady Kids'' (1996-2000) *''The Bugs & Daffy Show'' (1993-2007) *''The California Raisins'' (1995-2000) *''The Captain and the Kids'' (1992-2005) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (2012-2015) *''The Centurions'' (1993-2000) *''The Chuck Jones Show'' (2001-2006) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1993-2000) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2003-2005) *''The Fabulous Funnies'' (1996-2000) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1994-2007) *''The Flintstones Comedy Show'' (1993-2007) *''The Flintstones'' (1992-2007) *''The Freedom Force'' (1994-2000) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1992-2000) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1992-2004) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2003-2011) *''The Groovie Goolies'' (1995-2000) *''The Hillbilly Bears'' (1992-2000) *''The Jetsons'' (1992-2007) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1993-2000) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007-2008) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005-2006) *''The Little Rascals'' (1995-2000) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2014) *''The Marvel Super Hero Show'' (1995-2000) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2014) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2011) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1992-2000) *''The New Adventures of Batman'' (1993-2004) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1992-2000) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1994-2000) *''The New Archie & Sabrina Hour'' (1995-2000) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (2000-2005) *''The New Fred & Barney Show'' (1992-2007) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1994-2009) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1994-2008) *''The New Shmoo'' (1995-2003) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1992-2007) *''The Othersiders'' (2009) *''The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1992-2007) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1992-2000) *''The Pink Panther'' (1992-2007) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1993-2004) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001-2004) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998-2011) *''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2015-2016) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2006-2007) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996-2004) *''The Robotic Stooges'' (1995-2000) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1995-2004) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' (1992-2004) *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1994-2008) *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2008-2010) *''The Skatebirds'' (1992-2004) *''The Smurfs'' (1992-2009) *''The Snorks'' (1992-2003) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1994-2003) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009-2011) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (2002-2004) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (1996-2006) *''These Are the Days'' (1994-2000) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1993-2000) *''ThunderCats (2011)'' (2011) *''ThunderCats'' (1997-2004) *''Time Squad'' (2001-2005) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1999-2007) *''Tiny Planets'' (2001-2005) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1995-2010) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (2015-2016) *''Tom & Jerry'' (1992-2010) *''ToonHeads'' (1992-2005) *''Top Cat'' (1992-2006) *''Total Drama'' (2008-2013; now on Tooncast) *''Totally Spies!'' (2003-2010) *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1992-2000) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2007-2009) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2004) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2008) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) *''Trollkins'' (1996-2000) *''Turbo Teen'' (1996-2000) *''Underdog'' (1996-2004) *''Unnatural History'' (2010) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1993-2004) *''Voltron'' (2002-2003) *''Wacky Races'' (1992-2006) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1993-2000) *''Wally Gator'' (1992-2000) *''Waynehead'' (1998-2000) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2003-2011) *''What-a-Cartoon!'' (1995-2006) *''Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones?'' (2002-2005) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1993-2000) *"Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?" (1998-2002) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1995-2000) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1995-2000) *''Wildfire'' (1995-2000) *''Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down?'' (1993-2000) *''Winsome Witch'' (1992-2000) *''Winx Club'' (2005-2006) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1997-2005) *''Wulin Warriors'' (2006) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2003-2005) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2006-2009) *''Yakky Doodle'' (1992-2000) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (1992-2000) *''Yogi Bear'' (1992-2007) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1993-2006) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1994-2000) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1992-2005) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1994-2000) *''Young Samson'' (1992-2000) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2009-2010) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002-2008) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2003-2006) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2005-2007) *''Zixx'' (2005-2006) *''Zoids'' (2001-2006) Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Channels